Sparks Fly
by BTRFANXX
Summary: Four friends audition for a girl band. Two of them hate BTR while the other two love them. What happens when sparks fly. For minor cursing and because im paranoid, rated T. Kendall/OC James/OC Carlos/OC Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush and the stuff that is not my characters and the plot**

* * *

Selena P.O.V.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Gosh, touchy touchy." Rose replied.

"No, Big Time Rush here, there, oh look there coming to NY, D.C., and who knows where." I said mimicking her voice.

"Sheesh" she replied.

"Did you know that they are coming to Minnesota to find a girl band? I am gonna try out." Jess said joining us.

"I know Sam is with me on hating them." I said with a smile.

"On what?" she yelled down the hall running to catch up with us.

Rose, Jess, and Sam are my best friends. Two of them are obsessed with BTR while me and Sam, not so much. We hated there guts. Let's just say that they left a bad impression on Sam and me.

"No, I feel we should stay focused on the charity concert." Sam said as I nodded my head in agreement.

"What if we sing the song that we sung at the charity concert at the audition too?" Rose suggested.

"How bout no." I said.

"Come on, just for once." Jess begged.

It is impossible to say no to her Bambi eyes, impossible.

"I have to study for trig." I replied.

"You are a whiz at math already." she replied.

"Sam?" I asked her while pulling my hair behind my ear.

"Opportunities like this come in a lifetime. I say yes." she decided.

"Fine, let's go to class." I replied.

Logan P.O.V.

"DOGS! We are going to Minnesota to find some singers. Let's just hope they don't act like you." Gustavo yelled.

"Wait, Minnesota. Why couldn't you tell us that earlier!" Kendell replied excitedly.

"We leave tomorrow. You will be judging partly because not many people will come unless they're stars." Gustavo yelled again.

"Are you sure that he can talk in a normal voice?" Carlos asked me.

"Only in front of Griffin." I replied.

James and Kendall just laughed at the comment.

* * *

**So if you guys liked it, then review, but if not, then walk away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, hope you like my story. This is a disclaimer, I don't own anything by big time rush except for my 4 characters of course, and here is chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kendall P.O.V.

"Hurry up slowpokes." I said.

I was extremely excited to see the rink where I learned hockey and all of those good times in Minnesota.

"Which hair products?" James asked.

"We'll be there for not even a week." Logan told him.

"Still, the chicks. Remember Amber, I bet you she changed." James replied.

"Their corndogs." Carlos yelled.

"Shut up Carlos." I said.

"You know its true." he replied.

I started to pack my hockey stuff when I heard a thud.

"We're going to Minnesota. Yes, that to in winter. There will be snow." Katie yelled.

"No, only we are going, you and mom are staying here, right mom." I told her.

"Katie, don't forget to pack your coats." Mama Knight yelled.

I stared in disbelief.

"DOGS! Our flight is in an hour. I don't care if you don't bring anything, just hurry UP!" Gustavo yelled from the door.

I grabbed my bag and went out.

"HURRY UP GUYS!" I yelled and walked to the limo.

We finally reached the airport and ran to board.

"We will be lifting up and reaching Minnesota at 4:00 p.m." the announcer said as we sat in our seats.

"2 hours until we reach, then you dogs have today off." Gustavo whisper yelled.

We smiled and I thought about going to the rink after putting our stuff in the hotel and with that, I fell asleep.

"Dogs, wake up!" Gustavo yelled.

I wiped my eyes and we went to the hotel.

"I am going to revive all those memories about Minnesota." James said.

"Wow, so deep." Carlos commented.

"I know, right." James replied happily.

"No." Logan and Kendall said together and they all left for the rink.

Jess P.O.V.

"I can't believe it. We are going to perform in front of BTR!" I squealed.

"I know. I can't believe it." Rose agreed.

"It's an audition, I mean, we also can be horribly fail, but I choose to be a pessimist. So, I really hope that we get in!" Selena said.

"Come on, we hate them, but to have their mouths open to our singing. A once in a lifetime view of that face." Sam mentioned.

"I am gonna wear my BTR shirt." Rose mentioned.

"The concert is soon, we should prepare for that." Sam said holding her hand up.

"I actually agree, I mean that is 2 days away. We should first finish what we started." Rose agreed.

"Fine. What song again?" I asked.

"One step at a time, no instruments besides keyboard, kay Jess." Sam announced.

"My favorite song that we have, I'll be ready to play. See ya guys!" I replied.

"Bye, Rose and Jess." they yelled as me and Rose parted.

"I wonder what happens once we leave?" I asked as we reached our homes.

"See you at school." Rose told me as she ignored my comment.

Pretty soon, I heard a crash from Rose's door as usual.

Sam P.O.V.

"Selena, why did we ever agree to audition." I asked her as we were about to separate.

"Rose and Jess." she replied.

Just when we were about to separate, we were literally tackled. Guess who tackled us, Big Time Rush.

"Dude, what the heck?" I asked as I helped Selena up.

Selena P.O.V.

I know Sam was really angry so I told her to calm down.

"Watch where you are going." I said.

The guy with short brown hair, I think his name was Kendall, wait no, Logan, was just staring. Then my boyfriend, Jacob, was calling.

"One minute." I said and went to answer it.

"Hey Jacob." I said.

"Hey, I need to tell you something." he said in a monotonous tone.

"What?" I asked worried.

"I don't think that we can be together." he replied.

"What do you mean?" I cried as I felt tears starting to flood my face.

"Only because, well, I don't like you, and I am moving away." he said slowly.

I let the information sink in.

"What do you mean? Is this what you were hiding from me?" I yelled in the phone.

"Yes, I'm sorry." he said in a calm voice and hung up.

I just threw my phone on the ground, picked it up and dusted it, and went back to Sam.

*Till Then*

No ones P.O.V.

"I am so sorry." Kendall stuttered.

"No problem. Just don't do that again and we won't have any problems." Sam replied.

"Wait, you are Sam? I remember that you two were those girls that we... mffffffffffff... Dude, WTH!" James said steering towards Logan.

"Really, you shouldn't bring that up." Sam said coldly.

"Sam, let's go." Selena yelled her tear stained face easily visible.

"What happened to your friend, before she was happy?"

"None of your beeswax." she replied and ran up to catch up to Selena.

* * *

**Hey there, I hope you guys like it up to now. They finally meet! Oh yeah, I need ideas for what the embarrassing that Sam and Selena had to face because of the guys. So, I hope to get the third chapter up soon because midterms are this month. Please REVIEW! I don't own One step at a time by jordin sparks.**

**BTR Fan**


End file.
